Coleção de Drabbles de Fandons Variados : Xovers
by Lady Murder
Summary: Quando pessoas de fandons diferentes se cruzam, viram drabbles. 10º - Allen x Gokudera, para Srta. Abracadabra T.
1. Karin x Road

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens que aqui aparecerão me pertecem. Fato.

**Presente para Mr. Montagh. Tenha uma hemorragia nasal, chuchu.**

**-x-**

**Karin x Road**

A garota de cabelos azuis espreguiçava-se na cadeira, desnuda, com um pirulito a brincar em seus lábios rosados. Mirava a cama, onde uma ruiva, igualmente desnuda, sentava-se, colocando os óculos. Road levantou-se da cadeira e sentou-se, sorrindo, na cama.

"Bom dia, Karin." Sussurrou, rastejando devagar na cama até a outra garota.

Karin segurou o rosto de Road e a beijou delicadamente, sentindo o doce do pirulito em sua boca.

"Bom dia." Disse, antes de tê-la, por fim, em seus braços.

**-x-**

**N/A: **E ae galerinha do bem (e do mal)! Ok, tosco uahauhaaha. Enfim, basicamente estou fazendo uma coleção de drabbles de vários fandons, mas para não que eu não fique atolada de fics só drabbles, estou fazendo várias coleções de drabbles de vários fandons. Confuso? Demais xD. Mas enfim, essa coleção são de cross-overs. Vão encontrar shippers dos mais variados aqui, podem ter certeza.

Presentinho quente Karin (Naruto) x Road (-man) para Mr. Montagh. Ele sabe porque, hoho.


	2. BB x Lulubell

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens que aqui aparecerão me pertecem. Fato.

**Presente para Srta. Abracadabra, porque... ela pediu, oras xD.**

**-x-**

**BB x Lulubell**

Pegou o pote de geléia de morango, afundando sua mão por entre a gosma gelada. Franziu o cenho quando tirou a mão e a viu completamente melecada. Devagar, aproximou seus dedos da boca, provando aquela doce comida.

Foi quando ele adentrou no quarto. E a encarou, sorrindo. Lulubell desviou o olhar, constrangida por ser pega naquela situação.

"E então? O que achou?" BB perguntou, enquanto pegava um pote de geléia para si também.

"Tem o gosto do seu beijo." Ela murmurou, terminando de lamber suas mãos.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Ok, ok, ok, virei fã! Caralho, eu não sabia que ia gostar TANTO de escrever uma BB x Lulubell. Escreverei mais, com toda a certeza. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Hee, sua Renji x Chuck virá em breve! E podem ir dando opiniões para casal, com toda a certeza!

Até!


	3. Renji x Chuck

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens que aqui aparecerão me pertecem. Fato.

**Presente para Hiei-and-Shino, aqui está seu desafio e espero que tenha gostado!**

**-x-**

**Renji x Chuck**

Chuck ria, enquanto beijava o ruivo. Em sua suíte. Em sua cama. E pensar que tudo começara com uma brincadeira inocente, com dois homens bêbados, com a busca por novas exoeriências. Agora, o dois estavam jogados na cama, quase sem roupas, se beijando ferozmente.

Renji tentava tirar, desesperadamente, qualquer peça de roupa que ainda estivesse em seus corpos. Chuck ocupava-se com o peitoral desnudo do ruivo.

Não faziam ideia de como seria o dia seguinte, mas n~çao se importavam. Só queriam continuar a ter o gosto um do outro em suas bocas.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Estou sem word, ou seja, os drabbles demorarão. Porque minha inspiração se esvai quando meu word se esvai xD. Mas, enfim, não deixem de pedir casais \o/. Espero que tenham gostado desse! Até a próxima ;D


	4. Matt x Road

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens que aqui aparecerão me pertecem. Fato.

**Presente para Srta. Abracadabra, que da ótimas ideias de casais crossovers!**

**-x-**

**Matt x Road**

Ela sorriu. Ainda com a bandana nos olhos, estendeu os braços para o rosto dele. Tateou suas bochechas até chegar aos óculos. Tirou-os. Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos dele e voltou a descer a mão pelo rosto de Matt até chegar à boca. Acariciou-o. "Ei, senhor sequestrador, vamos brincar?"

Matt sorriu. Sabia que Mello brigaria depois, mas preferiu não pensar no loiro naquela hora. Tirou a bandana de Road e a encarou, sorrindo. Levantou-a nos braços e a deitou na cama.

Ele podia se entender com Mello depois. No momento, ele só queria brincar.

**-x-**

**96 palavras**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Mais um, yay! E, poha, que vontade de escrever uma Matt x Road 8DD. O próximo será o querido casal que a Anne pediu \o/.

Continuem a pedir casais, yay.

**Reviews?**


	5. Mello x Road

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens que aqui aparecerão me pertecem. Fato.

**Presente para mim e para o Mr. Montagh, que tivemos hemorragias nasais ao imaginar esse casal.**

**-x-**

**Mello x Road**

Mello bufou. À sua frente, a garota ressonava na cama, somente com meias ¾ como vestimenta. O loiro sentou-se ao lado dela e deslizou a mão pelas costas nuas dela. A pele de Road era macia, constatou.

Porém, ainda estava irritado. Matt, aquele idiota, a havia tocado. Manchara aquela garota, até então, imaculada.

A garota que _ele_ queria manchar.

Road se mexeu, abrindo os olhos. Ao vê-lo, sorriu.

- Também quer... brincar?

Mello sorriu. Segurou uma das pernas dela e começou a tirar-lhe a meia. Com os dentes. E quando tomou-lhe o corpo, a raiva já havia passado.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Mais um, hey hey. E, putz, que casal foda! Tive que precisar de transfusão de sangue só de pensar nele. Mas enfim. Drabble levemente interligado com o anterior.

Espero que tenham gostado e podem deixar que vou fazer os casais que pediram.

Bgs.

**Reviews?**


	6. Hao x Near

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens que aqui aparecerão me pertecem. Fato. (Ok, minto. O Mello é muito meu)

**-x-**

**Para Anne Asakura, que pediu esse casal... wow.**

**-x-**

**Hao x Near**

Eles se encaravam. Hao sobre Near, um braço da cada lado do corpo do albino. Só o silêncio prevalecia. Nem uma palavra, nenhum suspiro. Somente o olhar. E por mais que os pensamentos de ambos estivessem embaralhados em suas cabeças, a expressão de como estivesse tudo normal não saía de seus rostos. Hao, lentamente, aproximou seu rosto do de Near, sem parar de encará-lo nenhuma vez.

E, quando suas línguas se entrelaçaram, seus olhos ainda estavam bem abertos, observando o outro, e o único barulho além do silêncio era de respiração ofegante.

**-x-**

**92 palavras**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Porque é assim que eu imagino a relação deles: no silêncio. Bem, eu não conheço o Hao muito bem, então perdoem-me se ele está descaracterizado. Espero que tenha gostado, Anne ;D.

**Reviews?**


	7. Matt x Lavi

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens que aqui aparecerão pertencem-me. Fato. (Ok, minto. O Mello é muito meu)

**-x-**

**Para... alguém que pediu o casal o.o'**

**-x-**

**Matt x Lavi**

Lavi espreguiçou-se na cama. Tirou o lençol de cima de si, sem se importar com sua nudez agora exposta. Bagunçou os cabelos ruivos e olhou em volta. Sorriu ao ver o outro ruivo, sentado em uma cadeira em frente à cama – já vestido -, fumando e jogando em um gameboy. Fez menção de se levantar e ir até ele.

- Vista ao menos uma roupa. – O outro disse, sem tirar os olhos do jogo.

- Não preciso. Afinal, você vai tirar a sua. – E começou a andar até o outro.

Matt sorriu enquanto colocava o gameboy lado e jogava o cigarro.

**-x-**

**98 palavras**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Então, pois é, eu realmente gostei desse drabble. Sei lá, a ideia de dois ruivos é muito... legal, sabe? Ham. Então, eu juro que vou tentar algo não tão PWP na próxima XD. **Reviews?**


	8. Gaara x Hachi

**Disclaimer:**Nenhum dos personagens que aqui aparecerão pertencem-me. Fato. (Ok, minto. O Mello é muito meu)  
**Aviso:**Está é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber, de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Para Gokudera Kyuu, que pediu o casal e me fez apaixonar-me por ele.**

**::**

**Gaara x Hachi**

Gaara encarava a garota sorridente. Não se lembrava de como chegara ali. Em um momento estava no meio da rua, vagando sozinho no meio de vários casais no dia dos namorados e, em outro, uma garota dizendo se chamar Nana Komatsu aparecera e perguntara se ele não queria comer bolo com ela.

Aparentemente, aceitara.

- Come, está uma delícia! – Ela exclamou, indicando o prato cheio do ruivo.

- Eu não gosto muito de...

Mas ela levantara o garfo e enfiara um pedacinho de bolo na boca dele. Mastigou.

- Obrigado... – Ele murmurou.

Hachi estalou um beijinho na bochecha de Gaara.

- Não há de quê.

**100 palavras**

**::**

**N/A: **Oi, super vontade de fazer uma oneshot, sério. Espero que tenham gostado, peçam mais casais e... **reviews?**


	9. Corelli x Chuck

**Disclaimer:**Nenhum dos personagens que aqui aparecerão pertencem-me. Fato. (Ok, minto. O Mello é muito meu)  
**Aviso:**Está é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber, de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Para Hiei-and-Shino, que me faz pular de alegria a cada casal que pede.**

**::**

**Corelli x Chuck**

Foram exatos trinta segundos.

Numa das raras vezes em que dispensara a limusine, Chuck caminhava no ar frio da noite. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente para ajeitar o cachecol, tentando se esquentar, e, ao abri-los, lá estava ele. Branco. Tanto a camisa social, como a calça social, o sapato social, o chapéu. Brancos. Como sua pele. Passou e parou. Ergueu o olhar e sorriu um sorriso de dentes brancos. Tirou o chapéu.

- Sou Corelli. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Charles. – E saiu, colocando a peça de volta na cabeça.

Foram trinta segundos. O bastante para o corpo de Chuck se arrepiar.

_100 palavras._

**::**

**N/A: **Só em fanfic que eu não tenho medo do Corelli, rs. Enfim, gostei do casal 8D. Espero que vocês também. **Reviews?**


	10. Allen x Gokudera

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens que aqui aparecerão pertencem-me. Fato. (Ok, minto. O Mello é muito meu)  
**Aviso: **Esta é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber, de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Para Srta. Abracadabra, que goosta de um fanservice.**

**::**

**Allen x Gokudera, piano**

Xingou baixinho ao errar a última nota. Nota essa que nunca errara antes. Passou os dedos finos, que se orgulhava por serem próprios para o instrumento, pelo piano, um pouco impaciente. Estava nervoso. Aquele garoto de cabelos brancos não parava de encará-lo e ele não conseguia se concentrar.

- Você está indo muito bem, Gokudera-kun. – O citado olhou para cima, extremamente vermelho, encarando Allen, que sorria abertamente.

- Não fale como se fosse meu mestre. – Murmurou.

Allen meneou a cabeça e gentilmente colocou sua mão, de dedos talvez ainda mais finos, sobre a de Gokudera.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso.

E Gokudera só queria se enforcar, por estar ainda mais nervoso.

_Um pouco mais de 100 palavras, admito_.

**::**

**N/A:**Nah, me deu vontade de detalhar mais a fic. Achei uma fofura o casal e fiquei na vontade de escrever mais. Com o Gokudera todo nervosinho e o Allen já expert em pessoas irritadiças /Kanda, oi. Enfim. **Reviews?**


End file.
